Wicked Games
by Emrizzles
Summary: This is a one shot where Jane goes home to catch her girlfriend in the act while cheating on her. What does she do? How does she cope with this? And who does she turn to for comfort? Rated M for graphic sexual content.


** Wicked Games**

**A/N: Hello lovelies. So here I am finally getting the nerve to post this, months after writing it. This is my first attempt ever at writing fanfiction (and of course, it's gotta be rizzles), so please be kind while reviewing this, I am human, and I have feelings you know.  
**

**Happy Reading.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own any of the characters, I just borrowed them from TNT and R&I owners and had a bit of fun with them.**

* * *

It's been a very long day, the case she is working on with her team is anything, everything but closed, no leads what so ever, no matter how much they dug into the evidence they collected at the crime scene, they still don't have enough clues to lead them to the bastard who killed this beautiful little girl laying down stairs in the morgue.

All Jane needed, all she wanted was to go home to her girlfriend, whom she's not sure what's going on between them anymore, have a nice warm shower to wash away all her exhaustion, all the stress from work and her failing relationship, and sleep, just sleep all of this horrible unfamiliarity away, hoping the morning would bring something new to lead them to whoever did this to this little innocent child that hadn't seen anything of her life yet.

She parks her car in the first spot she finds in front of her building, turns the switch off, and lays her head back leaning on the seat, getting ready to another fight about nothing important maybe, or even worse, awkward silence that tears her insides. She's not big on words, she's not a person who likes talking so much, but this silence between her and her girlfriend is not anywhere near pleasant. She never thought her relationship would come to this, not that any of her past relationships worked any better, but this time she thought it was going to be different, after all, this is her first relationship with a woman, it has to be different right? After all, this is what she wanted for so long, to accept herself, stop hiding, and just be who she is, without caring what others might think. She wanted to be free, and she got what she wanted, but something is just not working, something is not right.

She shakes her head in an attempt to drop her thoughts; she opens the door of her vehicle, steps warily out of it, and closes the door locking it behind her.

As she walks into her building she starts to wonder, when did her relationship with Samantha started to drift off? When did they start to drift away from each other? Sam is a very attractive woman, and so far she hadn't hurt Jane in anyway, she's been patient with Jane and all her 'issues', and Jane has been there for Sam, hasn't she? And well, the woman has been getting along okay with Angela, not as well as she would like it to be though, but at least they're polite to each other. Angela is not totally keen on their relationship, not because her daughter is dating a woman, God knows, all Angela wants is for her daughter to be happy even if it meant going against her religion and beliefs. But the older woman has always told Jane that she can do better than this, Jane on the other hand, never understood what her mother meant.

Her thoughts drift away and start wandering around her best friend and how strangely they got along so well despite their differences, how easy it is to be around her, there's no need to put extra effort into building a conversation like it has been with Sam..

AND SINCE WHEN DID YOU START COMPARING THE TWO? She cuts her own thoughts with another one.

ANYWAY, she continues with her train of thoughts.

Maura has been the only constant thing in her life ever since she met her. She's the only person that Jane feels she can trust with her life, the only one who can make her eat greens and cut down her meat intake, she's the only one who got her to wear a dress, not even her own girlfriend could make her do any of these things. She's even more comfortable around Maura than she is around Sam, she feels the stronger chemistry between her and her best friend, than between her and her girlfriend. Maura has never lied to her, while Sam has done it more than once- well they were only white lies about her outfit mostly, Sam was trying not to make you uncomfortable- but still Maura never lied even about the smallest things while Sam did. And oh how Jane loves the way Maura looks at her with those warm hazel eyes, with loyalty, compassion and trust. It's not like the way Sam looks at her, not that she doesn't like the way her girlfriend looks at her, but there's something in those dark eyes that she can't read, something she can't… trust? Well anyway, she likes Sam; she really is attracted to her, but Mau-

YOU'RE COMPARING AGAIN RIZZOLI, GET A GRIP, MAURA IS YOUR BEST FRIEND, SAM IS YOUR FREAKIN' GIRLFRIEND, YOU CAN'T COMPARE THEM, GET IT TOGETHER, DAMNIT

She finds herself in front of the door of her apartment, somehow she got into the elevator and out of it without even paying attention, she was so absentminded that she didn't even notice if there was someone else in the elevator or not. She was lost in her thoughts to the point she felt the lack of control threatening her. She's becoming unaware of her actions, when did she become like that? She wonders.

WHO ARE YOU KIDDING IDIOT, YOU'VE ALWAYS BEEN LIKE THAT.

She pushes those thoughts away, unlocks the door and enters her apartment. The lights are on, but no one is in sight. A fuzzy feeling creeps her skin, as goosebumps start to form for no apparent reason.

"Sam, I'm home" She calls out cautiously, announcing her arrival to her girlfriend, as she heads for the living room, not leaving any of her things on the counter, not her keys, not her gun, and not her phone, but nobody's there, she hears a noise coming out from her bedroom, and for some reason her stomach clinches, as another wave of goosebumps strike her skin again. She walks towards her room conservatively, and opens the door, slowly at the beginning, but then all at once.

She stops dead at the scene in front of her eyes, and she feels a wave of emotions coming up from the ground to her feet and climbing up her entire body to explode at her heart once, slumming her face and exploding at her brains, again, and leaves her numb, feeling nothing but cold as ice, or colder if it's even possible. Her brunette girlfriend with another blond woman, in her bed, fucking, as if they were in there own bed, as if Jane never existed, they both jump at the sound of the door and quickly pull the sheets over them to cover their naked worn out bodies.

Although things hasn't been going well between them two, Jane had never expected or imagined that they will ever get to this, she never thought that one of them would cheat on the other, or at least she knew she would never cheat on her girlfriend despite of the feelings- yes she has very strong, almost unbearably powerful and hard to contain, feelings developing towards her blond genius best friend.

Jane's eyes are wide open, but she sees nothing, her ears have proven so many times that they work just fine, but right now she hears nothing, she senses nothing, everything is cloudy, she is betrayed by yet another person in her life. She's not here, not in this world, she's somewhere else, far away, not quite sure where it is, but that place is empty, black, cold, and painful and numb all the same.

Out of the foggy view she sees the form of lips mouthing her name; she blinks to clear her vision, to come back to reality, welcoming the feeling of betrayal and anger.

"Jane, it's not... let me explain", she hears her girlfriend's pleading, coming from what it seem a 100 miles distance, but there's nothing to explain, nothing to understand, all of this is obvious, what was happening is as clear as day, Jane doesn't need words to make her understand what her girlfriend was doing with that blond woman in her own bed, Her Own Fucking Bed.

She holds her hands up as if trying to physically stop the words coming from her girlfriend, turning around and out of the room, her heart is broken to what it seems billions and billions of pieces, and her mind is shut, too many thoughts are rushing inside her brain that she can't process any of it, except of Maura. Why has she been wasting her time with Sam, while all she wants, all she ever needed is Maura? What is it that is hurting her more? The fact that her girlfriend cheated on her, or the realization that all she can think about, in this shitty inconvenient situation is Maura? Because she liked Sam, she was attracted to her, but it's Maura who she loves. No… It's Maura who she's been in love with all along.

THAT'S WHY ANY OF YOUR RELATIONSHIPS WEREN'T WORKING YOU IDIOT, BECAUSE YOU'RE TOO FUCKING BLIND.

Jane doesn't run, she walks in a normal pace out of her apartment, leaving everything behind, not knowing where to go or what to do. All of this is out of her control, all of this day, the case, her thoughts, her girlfriends fucking another woman in her own bed, her past relationships with men and how they left her hurt and broken to pick up the pieces of herself again only to have them broken one more time, the realization about her feelings towards her best friend that hit her all at once, none of this was in her control, and she wonders when did things start slipping away out of her hands?

She doesn't like this, she doesn't like any of it, Jane is one of those people who likes to have control over the situations she's in, she likes to feel powerful, fierce, confident, but right now all she feels is broken, hurt, betrayed, and completely and utterly out of control, she has lost any confident left in her, she's becoming a person she can't recognize, and she doesn't know what hurts more, the loss of her girlfriend and yet another relationship, or the loss of herself.

She finds herself sitting in her car, her hands hugging the steering wheel and her head lying against them. How did she end up here, how does she manage to fuck up all her relationships, how does she end up alone all the time, what is it that she's been doing wrong? If Maura was here she would give her a lecture on how a lot of relationship just don't work, or she would bring up a study that shows how relationships work and how chemistry and other things she doesn't quite understand play a huge part in the success of those relationships.

BUT HOW DID YOU NOT SEE?

Maura, her friend, her best friend, the only person who can make her feel so complete, the only person who can make her feel safe, whole, the only person who can put an honest smile on her face even in her worst of days. Oh how she longs for one of those 'only for you' hugs, or the reassuring smile, or the honey blonde curls that dance on her friend's shoulders, or the friendly hazel eyes who never fail to steal the detective's attention at any given moment, or the pink cherry lips she wished to kiss so many times. She needs her best friend tonight; she needs her like she never did before, she needs her to fill this emptiness, the hollowness she's feeling inside, she needs the woman she loves to pick up the pieces for her, to glue them back together, she needs her to warm her up, to heal her. She needs her in every way possible, to make her feel in control again, strong and composed.

She pulls her head up, turns the switch on to start the car, letting the sound of the engine fill the empty silence that is crushing her insides. She's going to her friend's house, to the person she loves the most, the person she values the most, feeling a great deal of boldness that seems to come along with her numbness, she's going to tell Maura how she feels. No, she's going to show her how she feels, she doesn't care about the consequences, after all she's a person who acts and does the thinking afterwards, acts and then deals with whatever their action brings, that's how she's been all of her life, and tonight is no different. She's a person who loves confidence, who acts out of confidence, and now that her confidence is gone, she's going on boldness, she's going to get it back, and she's going to let Maura be the one who gives her the confidence back.

This is what she wants, and she is going to get it. She's been hiding her feelings, and running away from this for too long, all those relationships she got herself into, all of them were to just make her get over her feelings, to make her forget and push away all of those emotions and thoughts she has for her best friend, in the fear of ruining the only worthy thing, person, in her life, but tonight she needs her doctor, she needs her even if it's just for one night, even if this is completely and utterly selfish of her, she can't seem to stop herself.

she's not one that goes for one night stands, and she's not one to hurt the people who she loves on purpose, but Jane's been hurt, she's been betrayed and cheated on, she's been beaten, shot, pinned to the ground with cold steel scalpels, she's been chased, kidnapped, she's been left behind, so many times that she has lost count. This feeling, or numbness, or whatever it is, is driving her insane, even further out of her mind and body than she already is, even more out of control, and less composed.

She doesn't know how the innocent honey blonde feels, she doesn't know if she shares the same feelings, Maura always looks at her in a way Jane can't explain, and Jane caught the hazel eyes wandering down and up, as if she was studying her structure, but Jane never gave this gesture any thought; She noticed how the M.E looks for any opportunity to touch her even in the smallest way possible, but that must be a friendly gesture right? There is no way the smart, intelligent, well composed, and neat person would be attracted, to a damaged person that's good for nothing but her job like Jane, right? But this does not matter tonight, Jane knows that Maura would give her anything she wants, anything she needs, without a second thought, without any hesitation, and this is all Jane needs for tonight, she doesn't need someone to love her, she doesn't need someone to tell her things are going to be okay, she doesn't need someone to share her feelings; all she needs is to feel in control of the situation, to be whole again, to fill the emptiness, she needs someone to obey. She's done with the running and the hiding, she's done with pushing this overwhelming desire of tasting her beautiful love away, she needs the vanilla lavender scent that never fails to send her into oblivion, she needs to feel the closeness of her friend's kind, smooth hands, she needs her doctor's warm embrace, and whatever the consequences are, she's going to deal with them later.

She doesn't know for how long she's been driving, but it seemed like the longest drive she has ever had, it felt like she's been driving for years and years on end; she finds herself finally parking her car in front of her friend's house; she turns the switch on, and sits there for a moment, it is so late, the sky is so dark it seems like the stars are hiding, afraid of the darkness, not even the moon is showing, Jane couldn't imagine the sky could get any darker than this, it is plain black, but at least she thanks the lights of the streets to show her the way, not that she needed anything or anyone to show her the way, she can find her love's house blindfolded, but she found the street lights soothing for some reason she couldn't put a finger on. They kept her company while her thoughts were crashing on her, and that was something she didn't know she needed.

She takes a deep breath to push the thoughts away, she's done thinking, she's been reasoning and cogitating for too long, and she's not used to this amount of sub-consciousness, this is the time to act, just pure action. She looks in the rearview mirror to take a peak of her face, she looks like shit; her hair is messy and unruly, her face is paler than ever, her eyes are dark, tired, empty and full all at once, she doesn't recognize the reflection in this small mirror; she elevates her hands to her face, and rubs her eyes and cheeks and all the skin of her face with her rough scarred palms, she sighs, and pushes her curly dark hair back. She takes another deep breath to form a bit of confidence, just enough to get her out of this cold vehicle and to the door standing between her and whatever is going to happen inside of that spacious house.

She gathers whatever she can of herself, gets out of the car, locking it, and walking towards the rigid static door, all in one swift but somehow surprisingly calm and composed move, that she doesn't even notice how she did it, surprising her core self with it. With her right hand in her pocket, lifting her dominant left hand, scarred palm forming a fist, knocks on the door, and waits impatiently for it to open, anticipating everything, anything and nothing. Standing there for few moments that seemed lifelong ones. She knocks again adding more power to the sound, sending the idea, the vibe of an impatient person waiting behind the door, pleading for someone to open it.

Finally her pleas being answered, the door is finally moving, revealing the most beautiful, glorious goddess she has ever seen, even in her purple silk pajamas, the M.E looks like she's ready for a photo shoot, her blonde smooth curls resting down on her perfectly lined shoulders, her face is clean, clear, with no makeup to cover her true beauty, although she looks like a billion bucks with makeup on as well, Jane loves to see her friend's natural beautiful skin every once in a while, and tonight her face looks stunning, glowing, and those dimples that she loves and is dying to kiss.

She looks in those hazel eyes, so deep and soothing, compassionate, full of something Jane fails to put a finger on, fear? love? Loyalty? Well whatever it is, it is becoming covered, hiding behind worry and anticipation.

"Jane..." an exquisite voice comes out of those pink provoking lips, like a soft alleviating prayer.

GOD SHE'S BEAUTIFUL. WELL, SAY SOMETHINGYOU IDIOT. But Jane fails to form any hint of a word to say, instead she keeps staring at the woman's face, printing all the Goddess-like features in her soul, not noticing the breath she's holding.

"Jane" that same voice again, but this time with added volume, mixed with concern. Maura is clearly frowning at the scene in front of her, of how exhausted the brunette looks

"What are you... What hap… you look…" Maura seems struggling to decide on what to say.

"Come in" the apprehensive blonde finally offers. With her brow furrowing, and her jaw dropping, she moves aside making room for the brunette to come in.

Jane still doesn't say a word, she can't, words are clinging onto her for dear life; her voice is somewhere deep, far away locked in a place she can't seem to reach. She stands there motionless, breathless, just waiting for whatever strength in her to assemble, she searches and searches deep in herself for something to say, for a word to spell out of her mouth, to break this awkwardness creeping in and invading the space, but nothing comes out, she feels as if every aspect of her being is failing her, leaving her, just like everybody else did. Betraying her just like her ex girlfriend did, yes she's an ex now, Jane is never going back to that bitch ever again, no matter what happens tonight. She has made up her mind.

At some point, when Jane was lost in her attempts and thoughts, Maura has closed the door, behind them and now her hazel eyes are looking into Jane's dark brown eyes, trying to pull something out of them, perhaps reading the taller woman's essence.

"Jane, what happened?" Maura asks again crossing her arms; She notices that the detective is still wearing her work clothes, the regular worn out gray blazer, a black button up shirt, and a white tank top underneath it, tucked in her gray dress pants, with the belt tightened around her hips, with the gun in the buckle and the phone hanging on the belt, and the same worn out boots that the detective insists on wearing on every occasion saying they're comfy; her dark unruly curly hair tucked behind her ears, and swaying down her shoulders, she really appears to be exhausted.

"Tell me", Worry infesting in her voice, resting both her hands on the taller woman's biceps, trying to physically pull the words out of the detective's body, willing her to speak up. But all Jane does is dropping her head down on nothing, to nothing. Maura catches something shiny escapes Jane's left eye; it looks like a figure of a tear going down on this pale face, to her prominent cheek bone. Maura's eyes soften and her stomach clinches at the scene, as she rarely sees Jane crying, she's not used to see her strong detective in this form or shape, Jane looks scared, lost in agony, barely holding herself straight, as if the weight of the world is on her shoulders. Maura lifts her right yoga muscled arm, resting her soft palm under Jane's pronounced chin, lifting her head, willing dark brown eyes to look in hazel. Maura inhales in awe; she moves her fingers to wipe at the tear on Jane's tired face.

"There, now tell me what happened". She commands gently, in a very compassionate tone.

But Jane is not here for talking, she's here for doing, she has made up her mind long before she arrived here. So instead of saying anything, she gently escapes Maura's hands, carefully unbuckling her gun and phone, turns the phone off, and rests them on the counter beside the door, taking off her blazer and carefully hanging it on the hook, as if she's the most composed neat person alive.

Maura watches her best friend unbelievably, unable to comprehend what is going on, not knowing what is the right move to make, is she supposed to say anything? Is she supposed to make Jane tell her what is going on? What is she supposed to say anyway? Something is clearly wrong with the woman in front of her - And why is Jane all quite and not being sarcastic? Isn't that what she does when she's hurt? Isn't that how she hides her vulnerability? What the hell is going on? Should she just run to her and hug her with all her might? But Jane is not a hug-y touchy person, what if she doesn't want to be touched? –

OH FOR HEAVEN'S SAKE, DO SOMETHING. She decides to wait instead.

Jane came here to selfishly take comfort from Maura, she came to restore her confidence, and fill her sense of control, but she is not going to force Maura into anything, as much as she would like to start showing the smaller woman how she feels as soon as possible, she can't do this to the most precious person on earth, she is not going to hurt her in that way, her protective instincts around the woman are stronger than she thought, and they won't allow her. Instead, she rests her hands around the blonde's waist, pulling her for a hug, moving her hands to her friend's back, between her shoulder blades to satisfy the need of closeness without being forceful, and buries her face in the crook of the smaller woman's neck, eyes closed, meeting her blond smooth curls. Realizing she hasn't said anything since - Well she can't even remember when the last time she spoke was, but she opens her mouth anyway and forms few words, hoping her voice won't betray her as everything else did.

TELL HER, IDIOT, FOR FUCK'S SAKE, IT'S NOW OR NEVER, TELL HER HOW YOU FEEL, BE NOBEL FOR ONCE IN YOUR FUCKING MISERABLE LIFE.

"Please" she growls instead; this is all Jane can muster before tears are streaming slowly down her face again. "Maur, please… let me… I need you…" her words escape her throat, pleading, begging between her accelerating breaths in husky whispers.

WHAT ARE YOU DOING, IDIOT.

Maura stiffens, caught off guard, stands there, unable to do anything, but quickly enough relaxes into her friend's embrace and hugs the woman back. Her friend needs her; Jane is begging her, the only person who would give anything in an instance to please her putting her own interests after Maura's, "the things I do for your" the words, Jane's words echo in her mind. Jane is the only person who would put her own life on the line if it meant protecting Maura, the only person who would put up with her 'fun facts' coming out from her "Google mouth" as Jane would call it, without judging or making fun of her, yeah she teases her always, but never hurts her with her words. Jane, the one who taught her what having a friend is, she showed her what having a family is like, she showed her nothing but warmth, loyalty, respect and compassion, the only one whom Maura is okay with interrupting her yoga rituals, the only one who's allowed to hug Maura when she's upset, it's only Jane, no one else, Jane is the only person to make Maura feel genuinely happy, not alone, she's the only one that can make Maura guess sometimes, or let her inner humorous personality come out to surface.

Maura loves the woman, of course she does, how can she not? She always tries to hint for Jane the way she feels about her by touching her arm when any opportunity comes up, or narrowing her eyes putting all the love she could gather in her gaze, or by following the detective wherever she goes even if she's not needed there, making up whatever excuse comes to her mind at the given time. But Jane never seemed to get the hint, or maybe the brunette simply didn't feel the same way. But right now Jane is standing right here, embracing her with all her might, pulling them close together, closer than ever, and pleading, but for what? It seems like they've been standing here in the doorway forever now, and Maura's confusion is making her uncomfortable, she's not concerned with what happened as much as with what Jane needs from Maura right now. But Jane seems to think she's clear of what she wants, of what she needs, could this be only Maura's imagination? Could it be Maura's love interfering with her logic? She doesn't know, and there's no scientific research to explain to her, or to draw the lines for her of what is going on. She has to make sure. She has to know if this is a dream or reality.

"Jane" She whispers mildly and slightly questioning, not sure if the brunette can hear her. She moves one palm to the bottom of Jane's head, cupping the curls on her occipital bone, and resting the other hand on the taller woman's back, rubbing her palm in what she hopes to be comforting pattern of ups and downs. Feeling the brunette's breathing and slightly panting against her neck sends a wave of shivers through her body from top to bottom. Then she feels something else, brushing against her neck, she's not sure what to make of it, but it is what she would imagine of a light kiss coming from Jane's raspy lips, leaving a burning sensation she is never going to get enough of, it lingers there for a few seconds but it is so light she barely feels it, but it is there, it is happening.

"Jane" She calls her friend's name again, this time voicing the word, making it slightly above a whisper. She's not calling her friend in an attempt to stop her, she's not calling her to let her proceed either; she's not really sure why she called her name in the first place; it escaped her throat before she could think of anything else to say.

She now knows what Jane wants, she understands what Jane needs, it's something Maura herself has always wanted, it's something she's been waiting for forever; this is not exactly how she imagined it would be, but if this is how it's going to happen, she won't mind, if this is what Jane needs, then this is exactly what she's going to give her.

Maura never imagined herself being the other woman, she never thought of herself as a person who someone would cheat on somebody with, she is not that kind of a person, her standards are much higher than this, but Jane is here, Jane is breaking all of her walls, she is putting all her guards down, trusting her with everything, she is not going to say no to that, not after she saw and heard her best friend pleading, not when Jane is exposing her vulnerability. And she knows the woman, she knows very well that this must have taken her a lot of strength and courage; she knows that this is not easy, and she knows what's on the line right here. But oh how she longed for this to happen, how she wished Jane would finally make the move, any move, just to be with her, and it looks like tonight is the night, it looks like Jane is finally realizing. Or maybe, just maybe, Jane is not realizing anything, maybe Jane is hurt too deeply that she needs this, and this is the only place she can take it from, maybe something happened with Sam, Maura has noticed more than once, that Jane's relationship is not going so smooth. Maybe it's the case they're working on, it's taken a toll on Maura as well, or maybe she had another nightmare, Maura knows about Jane's nightmares, she knows the damage Hoyt had left, not only to her palms or neck, but also to her emotions, personality, and her mentality, it's not far from reality that people would get PTSD after going through what Jane had to go through, the woman basically stared death in the eye. Hell Hoyt has given Maura a taste of it as well, and she has a matching scar to Jane's on her own neck to remind her, not that she needed a reminder…

WHY IN THE WORLD ARE WE STILL AT THE DOOR WAY? MOVE. But Maura's legs protest against her, and they both stay where they are, both lost in the warmth of the embrace.

This could be anything, from confessing feelings to coping mechanisms, to acting out on anger. But whatever it is, Maura is willing to take the chance, even if this is not going to happen ever again, even if this is going to leave some sort of damage to their friendship, after all this is the crossing line, and there's no going back from this. But right now all she cares about is Jane, all she can think about is giving Jane what she needs, this is the least she can do, and even if this seems so out of character of her, she'll deal with rest later.

The taller woman pulls back a bit, just enough to see the reaction on Maura's face, and to give herself a moment to figure out what she's going to do next, maybe Maura's outstanding face would help her lead the way. She never found herself not knowing what do in a situation like this, after being with her ex for 6 whole months she'd become an expert, but right now she's lacking confidence, this feels new, it feels fresh as heaven, and although she has come here for only one thing, she still doesn't want to do this the wrong way, she still is hesitant on hurting Maura, and if they are doing it anyway, why not enjoy the ride as well.

When Brown meets Hazel, she finds nothing but compassion, love, and although worry is still evident in the hazel eyes, there's also lust and want and passion. Jane doesn't think she has seen anything quite this beautiful. She looks in those eyes and she can see everything, she can read every story, see and feel every emotion, and take all the reassurance she needs through them.

"I want you, Maura, I've always wanted you" her husky voice breaks the silence in an alluring tone. She feels her eyes getting darker and darker as if it's even possible. "Please, let me... Just let me have you… Just for tonight… all of you… Let me-"

Maura's eyes flutter open, as wild as a desert. "_But what about Sam? What about our friendship, what about my feelings? You can't do this to me, Jane; you can't just take whatever you want from me and then leave me and go to… her._" She doesn't say any of it, instead she closes her eyes, and…

Jane feels her own words are cut by soft lips, so soft, that they can slip off of her own at any given moment. It is so soothing, so comforting and reassuring, and Jane loves every passing second of it, she doesn't want it to ever stop, she wants to do this for the rest of her life. It starts off slow and easy, it's so smooth, but it's not long until more passion is added to it, and not long until the kiss is deepened, but without any roughness, just pure passion and affection. Jane's left hand slips down around the blonde woman's waist pulling her against her body, closing whatever distance between them, while the right supports the smaller woman's upper back, right between her shoulder blades.

Maura's palms cupping the detective's face, right on her jaw line, to make sure the kiss is not cut off, pulling the pale face even closer if possible. Taking all of it in, printing it in her memory to keep it with her for eternity. She wipes the tears sleeping on Jane's cheeks with her caring thumbs.

The brunette turns them slowly towards the door, leaning forward and declaring her authority, so the blonde's back is slightly arching backwards. Jane walks the smaller woman towards the door, not parting her lips from the soft pink ones, and slightly sucking on the delicious lower lip, earning the sweetest soft moan she could ever hear, with swift composed two steps she pins the M.E against the door, her muscled hands travelling to the delicate sides of her warm companion, feeling her waist, studying her refined curves.

Maura's breath hitches, she lets Jane take the lead, after all this is what the brunette has come for, to restore her confidence and sense of control, and Maura took an oath to herself to give Jane what she needs, and if it meant putting her desires second, so be it. Her right hand slides to the back of the brunette's neck for no apparent reason other than instincts. This has to be a dream, but she's going to take all she can out of it before it's all over.

Both of the women part their lips for a brief second, panting, desperate for air, for oxygen, their eyes meeting for a brief second, reading each other's feelings and thoughts, but all they can find is pure love and lust, and it is not too long until they go back to their previous position, this time Jane's making the first move, making sure to put all of her passion and possessiveness into the kiss, sending the message that she's in control of this, she's the master of the situation and she's going to have it her way, once again sucking on the doctor's lower lip earning another sweet soft but encouraging moan coming from the purest person alive, just before brushing her tongue against the divine woman's lower lip, asking for permission, hungry for the taste she's been waiting for, for so long. The M.E parts her lips, welcoming the assaulting invasion of Jane's taste, not long before letting her own desperate tongue join in the dance her lover's is making, both women moan deeper into the kiss. Maura drops her hands around the small of the detective's back, pulling her closer desperate for more contact.

Jane pulls back her lips, moving immediately to the well defined jaw line of the medical examiner, tracing kisses back to Maura's ear, nibbling and sucking at her ear lobe, and soothing it with her tongue, licking the pain away, and increasing the pleasure all at the same time. And when she's satisfied with this taste, when she's eager for a new one, she moves down to Maura's neck, finding her pulse point and caresses it with her not so soft lips. Feeling the smaller woman's pulse escalating, and her breath accelerating, sends Jane into oblivion, washing her with increased waves of pleasure, increased yearns for more contact. She moves her hands reverently to Maura's yoga tuned abdomen, and up to her breasts, eager to have a feel of the most beautiful creature was ever made.

Maura moans at the touch, waves of pleasure spiking through her body like lightning, caught off guard, but doesn't pull away.

Realizing they've been sanding in the hallway for what it seems an eternity, Maura can't believe how inhospitable she's being by letting Jane stand here, probably uncomfortable, for so long; So she takes a bit of control and starts walking them towards the living room, yet allowing the detective's tongue take the lead it needs in the dance it's performing with her own, inviting Jane in, and hopefully reassuring her further more.

On the way to the living room, Jane's hands slide to the hem of Maura's silk purple pajama shirt, and sneaks her scarred palms beneath it, tracing her well toned but lean muscular structure, warming her palms with the heat steaming out of the blonde's fresh skin. Letting her hands wander wherever they can reach, going to the perfectly lined back and feeling each bone of her friend's spine, counting them with her extraordinary long fingers, up from the base of her skull and down to the edge of the sacral bone, moving to the sides appreciating the womanly curves while spreading open mouthed exciting kisses anywhere her lips can reach on the profound silk neck of the M.E, withdrawing a delighted whimper from the aroused figure glued to her.

"God, Jane", Maura sobs, feeling a surge of heat coming from every direction down to her center. She secures her hands on the detective's slightly prominent hips, in an attempt of preventing any chance of them parting away from each other, sending shivers all along the brunette's spine at the touch.

Few more small steps and the back of Jane's knees are bending against the couch, but with an elegant slender move, she turns them around, allowing Maura to land on the cushions gently, while gracefully supporting the woman's weight with a muscular hand around the lean back, and supporting her own weight with the other on the first spot of the couch she can reach. Once both heaving figures are secured on the couch, Jane pushes Maura kindly on her back topping her, while trailing a line of desperate kisses on the blonde's scrumptious throat and down to her sternal notch, filling her nostrils with the intoxicating smell she's being introduced to, following the prominent collar bones on each side, back and forth, determined to taste every inch of this luxurious body. Realizing this is not enough, she proceeds in pulling Maura's top up over the woman's head and out of the way, revealing fresh pure skin, begging to be touched. Taking a moment to take in the sight in front of her, her eyes hugging the view of well rounded breasts embraced by a black lace bra, "God you're so beautiful" she murmurs hoarsely over a whisper, but loud enough to make the doctor blush at the honest compliment that's meant to describe more than just the outer beauty of the woman beneath her.

Jane rests her knees on each side of Maura's waist on the couch in a kneeling position, straightens her back up, bringing her hands and brushing her index fingers along the prominent collar bones out from the shoulders, inwards, to the sternal notch, travelling downwards, drawing a straight line down the slick cleavage between the two well rounded breasts covered by the offending black bra, sustaining the same slow burning pace down her navel, letting her dark brown eyes follow every step her fingers make.

Maura's back arches at the touch, and drops her head backwards on the couch, with a heated sensation washing all over her body and essence. Fidgeting and gasping, she reaches for Jane's arms and pulls her down for a kiss; a moan escapes Jane's throat as their lips and tongues meet again; Maura's hands escape to Jane's back, pressing her nails, and responding to Jane's rare moans; she breaks the kiss only to unbutton Jane's black shirt quickly, desperate for more skin, to find another layer of clothing in the form of a white tank top, "Why do you always have to wear so many layers" the words escape her mouth before she realizes what she has just said.

Jane's eyes widen in shock of what she hears her friend saying, she smirks, and helps the blond to drop her own shirt and her tank top along with it in a swift move, not wasting any more time, exposing her white sports bra covering her small but well portioned breasts.

"Wow, Jane" Maura voices seductively, but sincerely, the view of the white sports bra against the olive skin amazes her, arouses her furthermore; hazel eyes darken when meeting the exposed abdominal muscles; she reaches a reverent hand and traces each muscle, feeling them, memorizing each one separately, heating the detective's breathes causing her to drop the muscular hands to the sides, she follows the muscles upwards, until she's cupping the unavoidable breasts, "Do you know how gorgeous you are", it wasn't a question, it was a statement, as the medical examiner knows how the detective doesn't think of herself as an attractive woman, and she needed to find a way to convince her, to show her how beautiful she truly is. She notices the blush creeping up Jane's neck and face showing the hint of shying away in uneasiness, "No, don't be self-conscious, you're really beautiful, every part of you, you're a goddess Jane, and you should start believing it", the medical examiner puts all her honesty, all her loyalty, and all her sincerity in her words and voice, trying her best to reassure the taller woman, to give her more confidence in herself, which is just what Jane needs at the moment.

It seems to Maura that she has just said the right words, witnessing Jane's hungry kiss, with her hands travelling, and touching every inch of exposed skin she can put a hand on, eager to visit new spots, and excited to revisit the spots she already knows, breaking the kiss to trace thirsty kisses finding the racing pulse on Maura's neck and nibbling on it, earning encouraging moans between panting breaths from Maura who lets her hands escape to Jane's back and dragging her nails lightly along the brunette's spine careful not to leave any marks, it's not like the detective needs any more added scars to her body.

"We should… we should move this...to bed" Maura offers between her heavy breaths.

Jana pauses for a moment, studying the hazel eyes looking into brawn, looking for uncertainty, for a hint of hesitance in the blonde woman's eyes, but all she finds is... well she's not sure what she finds, affection, readiness, reassurance? But she has to be sure.

"Are you sure about this?" she asks, surprising herself, as she came here determined for one thing and only one thing. But now finding herself wanting more than just that, she really wants to be with Maura, she wants to be with her and she needs to be sure that Maura wants this too, she's not feeling selfish anymore, it's not just about her anymore, it's about Maura as well, she finds herself incapable of taking this step selfishly, she finds herself helpless, her protective side taking over all of her insecurities, all of her lack of control and lack of confidence, she needs to protect Maura, even if it meant protecting her from herself.

All Maura does is node. And Jane kisses her passionately again, transmitting all of her passion into the kiss, she wants this, and she still needs to fill the emptiness inside of her, still needs to pick the pieces up, and still wants Maura to be the one to undo her further more and pull her together again. Still needs to see Maura undone by her, and put together again by her warm embrace, she still needs to feel that power, and she still needs to regain herself again.

Lifting Maura briskly on her feet, Jane leads them to the stairs, not breaking their bodies apart, but still somehow both women manage to lose their pants that are still covering both their pelvis and lower limbs on the way, throwing the offending fabrics to the floor absentmindedly leaving them heaving in their lingerie. Once they're down the hall, Jane pins the shorter woman to the wall, leaving trail of famished kisses down the woman's neck, continuing to her chest, right over her racing heart, and down to the amazingly portioned left breast, meeting the hem of the lacy black bra. Frustrated, Jane reaches her left hand instinctively to Maura's bra, unhooking it professionally, letting it quickly fall to the floor. Not wanting to drive Maura's self-consciousness up to the roof, she lets her brown eyes appreciate the beauty in front of her for only a split second, allowing the scenery to imprint in her sense of being at the speed of light, just in case she won't be seeing or doing this again. Going back to her previous position, Jane attentively takes the already hardened nipple with her lips, sending another surge of heat down the other woman's center, and cups the right breast rubbing it with her scarred palm.

"Jah-Jane… God, Jane" Maura vocalizes gasping. She interlaced the delightful fingers of her right hand with the brunette curls, on the back of the taller woman's head, pulling her impossibly closer, wanting more of her, letting the other prying hand sneak to the perfectly lined olive back, skating her fingers to the white sports bra, unhooking and removing it in one swift graceful move that the brunette almost doesn't even notice it.

A surge of excitement hits Jane's body as she hears the woman she loves moaning her name again and again, she moves down, trailing kisses down the woman's abdomen, with her hands resting on Maura's sides. Shuddering, Maura places her hands gently on the detective's cheeks, drawing her brown eyes obliging them to meet hazel, and pulls her back up for a kiss. They both moan as their lips and tongues find each other, while Jane's hand snakes its way down to the other woman's torso and down to her hips, drawing tonic circles as she meets the hem of the black lace underwear that's blocking the way. The brunette pulls back for a second, brown meeting hazel.

"Be mine, just for tonight, please, be mine" the brown eyes ask without forming words.

"Okay, I'm all yours, always" hazel answers, there is no need for words; their eyes have their own language, and Jane got her consent, she slowly snakes her fingers under the lace lingerie, while nibbling and sucking on the racing pulse on Maura's long neck, her breath hitches as her fingers meet the silk heat down the shorter woman's folds, eliciting a groan from both women.

"Jane… Oh Jane… please", Maura pleas, her body trembling, and her breath accelerating at an almost dangerous rate. She sneaks her hands around the taller woman's back, pulls her impossibly closer in an attempt to melt into her if only she could. Obediently, Jane slides two fingers into the silk heating folds alluring a breathless "Oh" from the doctor's soft lips, declaring her possessiveness, her protectiveness and her love, all at once, for the M.E with each thrust, causing Maura's head to drop with pleasure against the hall's wall while instinctively rocking her hips against the detective's fingers.

Few more strikes and Jane can feel Maura's walls tightening around her fingers; she can feel how Maura is building and building, she holds the love of her life close to her body with her free hand around her waist, securing her body flush against her own.

"Jane I – Oh Gog… I'm…" Maura sobs between the waves of pleasure that are spiking through her body, her head falling on the detective's olive shoulder.

"Shhhh" Jane cuts her off gently, "It's okay honey" she whispers deeply, trying to make the vulnerable woman trust her with everything, "you can let go, I'm right here, I love you" Jane confesses before she can stop herself, realizing that she wants more of this, more than this, more than just one night.

And with that Maura's back arches obediently and she lets go completely at Jane's words, and Jane holds her ever closer as she brings her down from her high, pulling her fingers gently, and hugging Maura, embracing her so tensely, as if she is holding on to her for dear life, She loves Maura, she loves this woman standing against her, and she wonders how she didn't realize this before, how she never saw this before, how she was living without having her by her side like that before, how was she able to breathe, because right in this moment, now that she knows what it's like to be with Maura, to see her vulnerability like that, she knows for sure that she won't be able to have enough of it, one night is no longer enough for her, no time less than a lifetime is enough for her. She feels tears assaulting her cheeks without permission and her body starts slightly and lightly fluttering as a sob escapes her throat.

Maura's eyes soften at the scene in front of her, and wraps her arms around Jane's shaking body; her breath and heart beats are still coming down to a more normal pace.

"Shhh" Maura hums, "it's alright, sweet girl, I love you too… it's alright" she whispers lovingly in Jane's ear, drawing soothing circles on the sweaty muscular tense back with one hand and reaching the other to the back of Jane's head, twining her fingers with the unruly dark curls, so gently, so softly, trying to ease the brunette out of her tears, while feeling her own streaming down her cheeks.

"I love you, Jane" she assures the other woman; "I always have" she manages between tears. "Please stay… I don't… I can't… Jane, please" she's pleading between her tears now, and Jane can hear her, but she cuts her off with a soft comforting kiss, then breaks it to kiss Maura's dimples, the tip of her nose, right between her eyes, and finally her forehead gently, reverently lingering the kiss for few seconds, and rests her forehead against Maura's.

"I'm not going anywhere" the brunette says confidently for the first time this night, taking both Maura's delicate hands into hers and looking in those beautiful tender watery eyes that break her in tears again, sobbing, and crying, as everything from earlier today hits her brain and heart again, and both women are crying now. "God Maura, I love you... I love you so fucking much… I was so so stupid… I don't know how I... how I let myself go on… without seeing this…. God I was so… stupid, I was such an idiot… you were right there… right… right in front of my eyes, how did I not see, how could I be so blind… Jesus Maura it hurts, it hurts so much… make it stop, please Maura... please… just make it… " Jane's rambles burst between her tears, she's heaving, and her shoulder is shaking violently while she cries and shaking her head as she bows it down and closes her eyes, unable to stop herself, as the silence she kept the entire time is unfolding without permission, her numbness leaving her, and her feelings assaulting her, offending her, breaking into her flesh and bones, she almost feels it tearing her muscles fiber by fiber, and eating away her organs. All the numbness is gone, and every feeling, every emotion she ever felt is rushing back to her, stabbing her freshly mended heart, creeping into her arteries and veins, leaving her defeated and vulnerable and scared.

Goosebumps threatening Maura's skin, from head to toe as she looks at the shuddering figure anterior to her, still crying and speechless, not knowing what to say, she's never been good with social situations, she's never been good at comforting someone, this is out of her area of expertise, but this is Jane, this is the love of her life hurting in front of her, she has to say something, she has to act, she must. She releases her palms from Jane's and takes her love immediately between her arms, hugging her, squeezing her pain away, humming sweet, and comforting prayers in her tears, letting her know that she's here, she's not leaving, she is never going to hurt her, and she is willing to take the pain instead of her in the blink of an eye if she could, making sure to transmit every bit of love into the embrace, until she starts to feel the quaking frame in her arms relaxing, until she senses Jane's breath slow down and her heart beats ease into a normal rate. She doesn't stop the soothing circles on the taller woman's back until she feels her muscles unwind, until she feels her own muscles relax as well.

They stay like that for several moments, until both women are gathered again by each other's embrace; Until Jane is able to support her weight again. Maura takes Jane's hand, and leads her towards the bedroom.

"Lets get you to bed" The Blond gently commands, without asking any questions, even though she's burning inside to know what this is all about. Instead she leads them into the bedroom, to her bed, lighting only the dim side lamp, urging Jane into bed.

Jane sits on the side of the bed, while still holding Maura's hand, as Maura starts to turn around, slipping away from Jane's grip. But Jane pulls her back, urging her to look into her eyes. Maura leans down and brushes her soft lips against Jane's raspy lips, she intends it to be soft, and tranquil, but her desires surprisingly taking over making her deepen the kiss, she softly pushes Jane back deeper to the middle of the bed, straddling the thin frame, her one knee between the detective's, and her hands on each side of her lover's shoulders. She looks down into those beautiful crystal brown eyes, and leans and brushes her lips smoothly against the olive skin of Jane's forehead; both women's eyes are shut.

"Let me love you" Maura says with her deep delicate voice, just a bit above a whisper, against Jane's forehead, "Let me take the pain away" she proceeds as she continues to tenderly spread loving kisses to Jane's forehead, her eyelids, her prominent zygomatic bone, back to her zygomatic arch, her ear and ear lobe, moving to her jaw line, her beautifully structured chin, up to her lips, appreciating her detective's unique beauty. "Let me show you, Jane" she finally says with a sure tone, as she breaks the kiss, opens her eyes, and slightly lifts herself to look into Jane's crystal brown eyes.

Lost in those bright honest hazel eyes, Jane finds herself unable to do anything, not even trusting her voice to form any words; she only nods, while holding their gaze, trusting Maura with everything that's left of her, allowing the woman to take every last bit of her, she's suddenly not scared, she knows how Maura feels now, she knows their mutual feelings, and she wants to celebrate this discovery, she wants to praise it, and let Maura in, let her see who she really is, her core self, her scars, her mistakes, her strength and weakness, her sadness and happiness, she puts all of it in Maura's hands, She surrenders everything, allowing Maura to take the lead, serving her all the control, all the authority on a white gold plate.

Maura leans and finds Jane's inviting lips waiting for her, surprised how the stubborn woman had serenaded herself, without any attempts of protesting, and she appreciates it, Maura feels honored by the trust Jane is giving her, humbled really, knowing that even though this looks like the simplest thing ever, it is so far from being simple, she knows how complicated this is coming from Jane, and she puts all of this, all of her appreciation, her respect, and humbleness, all the reassurance she can muster into the kiss, the kiss that she hopes is transmitting the "I will never hurt you" the "you can trust me" the "I love you" and the "thank you" into Jane's soul.

Maura makes her way down to Jane's Jaw line breaking the kiss as Jane moans in protest for the disconnection of their lips, but Maura pulls away a bit, staring at the figure beneath her, deciding on where to start with her appreciation and love spreading. She finally settles on Jane's scarred hands, taking them both with her own, reverently kissing each scar on the back of each palm.

"I love your palms, especially those scars; they remind me how tough you can be while still being gentle"

Jane stares at Maura blushing with wild brown eyes, as Maura moves her lips to Jane's arms. "And your arms; I love how they wrap around me and make me feel so safe and protected and loved".

Jane catches her breath at each gentle kiss, reminding herself to breathe every second to prevent passing out, but still not saying a word, just watching as Maura makes her way to her neck, placing kisses right on the base. "This, right here, is my favorite place to lay my head on, this feels like home to me" Maura whispers as the brunette closes her eyes giving in to pleasure.

The blonde descends further down, generous with her kisses, and stops right over the racing detective's heart, she lifts her head up waiting for the detective to open her eyes and look into her lusty hazel, and places both her palms right against the beats as soon as brown eyes meet hers. "These beats are my favorite rhythm; I don't think anything calms me down after a hard day at work as the sound of your heart beating strong, steady and consistent, Jane." She leans down, interrupting their gaze, and lingers her lips right against the pulsating heart, exhilarated by the drumming against her lips. She continues with her demonstration down to the tanned fit abdomen, spreading building kisses unselfishly, causing shivers down the detective's body. She makes her way to the scarred side, kissing the scar tissue lovingly. "This scar reminds me of how far you'd go protecting the people you love, it proves to me how selfless you are, and it makes me love you even more" She tops as a tear escapes her eyes as she recalls the day Jane shot herself to save her, and it doesn't go unnoticed by the detective.

"Maur" she whispers huskily, worry evident in her voice.  
"I almost lost you that day, Jane. I almost-" Maura interrupts her own sentence as she shakes her head kisses the scar once more before she moves further down to the pronounced hips.

Jane's hips uncontrollably jolt once as she exhales deeply and catches the air inside her chest for a second before exhaling it into Maura's name after a second.

"I don't want to lose you Jane" The blond says with a low tune as she makes her way from one hip bone to another placing more hungry kisses this time on her way, earning needing moans from the form laying under her. She can feel the building as Jane's muscles start to tense, and as Jane's breaths start to hustle, but she knows better than to go further down, she's not finished yet, she doesn't want this to end yet, there is still more to appreciate, there's still more to show, and a lot more to give, so instead she makes her way back up again.

"Maura don't tease, plea-"Jane starts, but Maura interrupts her, "trust me", while placing a chaste kiss on the detective's lips just for reassurance, before she moves down again, taking one already hardened nipple between her lips, sucking on it, and soothing it with her tongue, and rubbing the other one with her palm, pleased with Jane's reactions to her touch, and moans as Jane sobs her name out, "Jesus, Maur"

She releases the breast in her palm as she snakes her hand down along Jane's side and drawing lazy circles around her hip, while still appreciating the nipple between her lips.

Jane's breathe is speeding at 1000 miles an hour at this point, her center throbbing with want and need and pleasure, it's taking her every bit of self control to regulate her breathing but failing every time she tries.

"Maura"

And Maura understands; she slides her hand down the brunette's throbbing center, moaning as she meets Jane's heat waiting and ready for her.

"God, Jane" she breathes against Jane's breast

Jane's hips start rocking as Maura skates her fingers along the woman's heat, once and twice, before she slides two fingers inside, where Jane needs them most, and starts thrusting against the rocking hips.

Jane's "Oh" cries at the touch while letting her hips find the right rhythm against Maura's expert fingers. She takes Maura's head between her palms and pulls her for a thirsty kiss, invading soft lips with her tongue and conveying her moans and heaves into the woman's mouth, while getting closer and closer to the edge with each thrust Maura's fingers are making.

Maura, sensing her lover's walls tensing around her fingers, she can tell Jane's very close; quickening her pace; she teases Jane's clit with her thumb, adding more pressure and more pleasure to Jane's sobs. "You're gorgeous" the blonde breathes against her lover's lips, amazed by the beauty all of this vulnerability presents.

Jane's whole body starts to shudder, as waves of pleasure start to rush one after another, her back arches involuntarily as she reaches the edge and crosses it. "I love you, Jane" Maura whispers in the brunette's ear, then repeats it "I love you" again and again until Jane unfolds beneath her, and comes down from her high, easing her fingers out, and holding Jane tightly while both their breaths regulate, and clam down to normal.

Once both figures recover and are composed enough, Maura brings herself down beside Jane, and lies on her back, not saying a world, just stares at the ceiling and playing the events of the night in her head, and wondering what it may or may not mean; this was wonderful, it was painful, and emotional, but still beautiful. They have just crossed the line she has always wanted to cross; there is no going back from here. Jane confessed so many feelings to her tonight, did she mean any of it, did Jane mean the words she said as much as Maura did? Or was this all the effect of the adrenaline rush? Is this going to happen again, or is it a onetime thing? Did their relationship progress by this into something more than friendship, or has she just lost Jane? Will she wake up in the morning to find Jane gone? Maura's head is full with questions without any answers; she turns to her side unconsciously, giving Jane her back, lost in her thoughts, and afraid of what all of this means, scared of the unknown, and frightened by the lack of answers, she's not one to have unanswered questions after all.

Jane already feels the wheels turning in Maura's head, so she scoots herself against Maura, and wraps one arm around her waist, spooning her, and pulling the blonde's back against her front. She lingers her lips against Maura's sweaty shoulder, and leaves a kiss on the slightly prominent shoulder blade, while letting her own thoughts drift and wander around the events of the whole day. She was hurting, she was lost, and broken, and Maura fixed her, she put all the pieces together, she mended her broken heart. But was Jane selfish by coming here and asking Maura to give her this? Are they going to regret this in the morning? Did Maura mean what she said and did tonight? Is it possible that Maura truly loved Jane? What's going to happen next? How are they going to wake up? What is Maura thinking about this?

DOES SHE HATE ME? WILL SHE BE ABLE TO LOOK AT ME IN THE MORNING? WILL MAURA REGRET THIS? WELL, RIZZOLI, THERE'S NO FUCKING WAY TO KNOW UNTIL THE MORNING.

They both drift to sleep, overwhelmed by the events of the night, both not knowing what is coming, or what is going to happen next, both not knowing if this meant anything to the other, both wondering if the other regrets, or if they have lost each other. But both too tired to figure all of this out, they give in to sleep against each other, not knowing what the morning will bring, what knowing what the future holds. But they'll deal with the rest later.


End file.
